1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a method of determining the type of a disc for a disc burner to determine the type of an unfinalized disc. In particular, it is a method that automatically determines the disc type in a disc burner.
2. Related Art
As more disc burners are available at affordable prices, recorable compact disc (CD-R) and rewritable compact disc (CD-RW) have become the primary storage media in the industry. According to different types of data recorded on the discs, the optical discs can be roughly classified into “Compact Disc_Digital Audio”(CD-DA), “Video Compact Discs” (VCD), “Super Video Compact Discs” (SVCD) and “MP3 Compact Disc” (MP3_CD).
As an optical disc has a large storage capacity, not all of it will be used at once. However, it cannot be re-used once it is burned. This is a waste, which greatly restricts the applications of the discs. Therefore, both the burner and burning program have the design of unfinalization processing. In other words, after an optical disc is burned, one can use the unfinalization processing to temporarily terminate the burning process. The rest space can be saved for the next burning.
However, this method faces a problem. That is, the burner has to know what type of data have been recorded on the unfinalized disc before the new burning process. The burner itself cannot automatically determine the original data type. Therefore, it relies on the user's manual input. This is a trouble for the user because the user has to keep track of the type of each unfinalized disc; otherwise, incorrect information may result in errors in the disc.